I Love My Life
by chocolate fish
Summary: Previously All Growed Up Just a sequel-ish one-shot to Hit Me With Your Best Shot. Mikki and Sirius are all growed up, and visiting her parents. No real point to it, but its very cute, and Mikki has gorgeous shoes! Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable


**Disclaimer! - If I **_**was**_** JKR, which I'm not, would I really publish my work on here? Really? When I could just publish a book? I think not.**

**A/N: This is set around three years after Hit Me With Your Best Shot, and Mikki and Sirius are not yet married, but they are **_**almost**_** engaged. The first bit I had to write in English class for creative writing, and around halfway through writing it, I discovered that I had characterised the woman as Mikki. It was a happy mistake. Enjoy!**

**-Chocolate Fishy**

Brrr. It's so cold here. The sky is dark and filled with snow-clouds as I walk down the 'driveway' to my family's estate. The heels of my (new season) fire-engine red Louboutin shoes are sinking deep into the snow.

I now remember why I don't usually walk down here in winter; it's uber creepy. The spidery trees are _completely_ silent; none are swaying in the wind. I pull my thick, purple winter coat further around me, and re-secure my beanie on top of my curly, chestnut-coloured hair.

Lily is so wrong, there is nothing romantic about winter at all; everything is just cold and wet.

I finally reach the end of the stick-like black and silver trees, and step into a large, circular paved area, framed by manicured lawns and perfectly weeded gardens. There is even a water feature in the middle.

It screams and yells "Pretentious!" but that could just as easily describe my mother.

I march daintily up the stone steps, all the way up to the wide double doors. I knock exactly four times, and wait.

Jeffery, my parents' butler, opens the door and takes my coat.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Henderson. Mr. Black arrived exactly one hour ago. You are both to be staying in the blue room; I have put his bags in there along with those of yours that he brought with him. Welcome home, I shall call when tea is to be served."

I nod and thank him again before walking up the marble stair case, and along the hallway to the 'Blue room', also known as my bedroom since I was five.

Sirius is napping on the bed. It must have been a long day in the Auror office. Both he and James are working there as senior Aurors, while I work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as a senior manager. The difference between the two departments is next to nothing; we are even on the same floor as the Aurors, but there you go.

I change quickly out of my travelling clothes, a bright purple blouse with a cream vest, and nice dress pants. My Louboutins are placed ceremoniously into my closet, and I pick out a dress and heels. Slipping aforementioned dress over my head, adjusting it properly, I attach my 3.5 inch heels to my feet and bend down to kiss Sirius on the lips. I grin as he groans and snaps open his eyes.

I comb out my hat hair and place the hot pink comb on the dresser.

"Morning, Love." He says. His voice is deep and husky from sleep. "How was your trip? I love your dress, the colour matches you." I have just been in St Helena for a week; it was a nice break from everything. I was sent to check on their law enforcement, to make sure that it was up to scratch. It was.

"It was great. Thanks for the compliments! Come on, lazy bones, race you to the parlour doors!" and I run off, in heels no less, and get to the doors just in front of dear Siri.

"Ha! I beat you again!" I gloat triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah, do be nice, Miss Mikki Mouse." He says, using the loathed nick-name from so long ago with a smile. Sirius swings open the door and we both walk in, him looking sexy in his nice-casual suit that, despite his impromptu nap, is not wrinkled at all. I'm convinced that it is a talent born of his upbringing with an evil pureblood-obsessed mother. I do admit to being slightly jealous of that particular skill.

According to Sirius, I'm looking "absolutely smoking gorgeous" (so many mixed clichés) in my brand new Salvatore Ferragamo heels, which are stunning, they're almost booties with a lace-like leather pattern, and black knit dress with elbow length sleeves. We look every bit the Power Couple of the Century, which, in the muggle world, we are.

My mother stands up, walks over to us and kisses both our cheeks French-style.

"Mikayla, Sirius. Welcome, sit down and have a cup of tea." We smile politely, sit down, and order two coffees. The maids here can't make tea properly, but they make a mean mocha. I look at Sirius, and he looks at me as if to say: "And thus begins this evening's torture." I smile and settle further into my seat.

….

"Remind me again why we came here for Christmas when we could have spent it with Lily and James, Remus and Johana, Alice and Frank, and Jo's cousin and her boyfriend?" Sirius says in a weary voice once we are safely out of earshot, and walking arm-in-arm down the long hallway, and into my room. I know what he means; spending a whole afternoon, and evening, with my Mother and Daddy is tiring to say the least.

"Tell me about it. Do you like my shoes? I got them at the muggle airport, duty-free shopping, whatever that means. Thank-you so much!" I lean over and drop a kiss on his lips before setting my beautiful shoes in the slot next to my red Louboutins, and replacing my black knit dress with a cream silk nightdress.

I watch as he too undresses, putting his navy checked flannel pyjama bottoms on, leaving his finely toned chest bare. For my benefit, I'm sure.

We both climb into the gargantuan bed, and he finally answers;

"Let me guess, I paid for them?" I nod happily, and roll into his warm embrace. "Well then, I guess I have to love them. I doubt it'll be the last pair of shoes I buy you without my knowledge." I nod again, at least he accepts his future.

"And to think, l went all those years without a Sirius to buy me shoes." This time he laughs loudly, and nods. We drift into companionable silence. I do hope he proposes soon. It's not like things would be any different, we already live together and act like a married couple. How could I push him towards 'wedded bliss' with me? Well, that's certainly something to think on. I drift off to sleep, thinking about how much I love Sirius, and how exhausting this day has been.

I love my life.

**There is this marvellous little button, right there, which you should press. Come on, you know you want to! Feedback is much appreciated, and don't hesitate to pull me up on any grammar mistakes :) This is Mikki's dress/shoes: **

**(http) (:/) (/) (img837.) (image) (shack) (.us) (/i/) (soutfit) (.jpg/)**

**but without the brackets and spaces. You know, I always thought that it was stupid that authors put lots of spaces and brackets in website addresses, but this site won't actually let you put up the whole thing. Go figure.**

**-Chocolate Fishy**


End file.
